cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dre4mwe4ver
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Dre4mwe4ver also known as Dre4my/'Dre4m'/'Dre' for short joined Cyber Nations at the end of May 2010. After his Cyber Nations Tournament Edition nation was devastated 5 days after he created it he decided to join an Alliance. He eventually set his sights on the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization where he still currently resides. History Global Alliance and Treaty Organization Dre4mwe4ver by his own admission wasn't very active during his early days within GATO, he gave a brief statement about why he became so active in GATO affairs. The first person Dre4mwe4ver really knew was Lanore. He also became good friends with Gibsonator21, TimLee, Lizzy, Omniscient1, Laserwolf and Kubla Khan. Dre4mwe4ver's first job in GATO was diplomat, he signed up because he'd heard that all the fun came from interacting with other alliances. His first assignment was Ragnarok and he will always hold a special place in his heart for them. Ironically enough he was the diplomat to RoK during the Six Million Dollar War fiasco when RoK was very displeased with GATO over the surrounding events. It was during this time that Dre had come to meet Assembly Chairman(AC) Omniscient1 and Deputy AC Kubla Khan as they were requested at the GATO embassy on RoK's forums by the RoK Government. The next department Dre became involved with was the Ministry of Finance was because of tech deals. "I wasn't getting any, so I set off to fix it" was his reasoning behind the move. There he worked under Kubla Khan and eventually he was appointed Deputy Minister of Finance. Together they tore down the existing Tech Corps(which had been around since the New Pacific Order's viceroy period and together they rebuilt it from the ground up. For a short time he also worked in Domestic Affairs. To this day he is still a Lieutenant in the GATO Ministry of Defense, a job he thoroughly enjoys! He fought for GATO during the PB-NpO War, although in GATO it's referred to as the ''IAA Defense Campaign It was during this conflict his friend Lizzy came to his rescue during dire times when he was in the midst of being devastated by GOD nations. Dre was lucky enough to never be sent into Anarchy throughout the entire conflict. After the war he was very inactive for some time. When came back around (date/month) he continued working with Kubla in the Ministry of Finance and in the Ministry of Foreign Affairs as diplomat to Justice League of Armenia, Hooligans, the Mostly Harmless Alliance, the Legion, and Invicta. He was drawn to the JLA due to Dua requesting him as they were friends when Dua was in GATO's Synergy-bloc partner LoSS. He was requested at Invicta's forums by Nascar8FanGA and now JGoods refers to Dre4mwe4ver as "the guy who hails Invicta on the OWF." TheKing of MHA requested Dre4m become diplomat to them and he's fond of them, despite GATO and MHA being at war with each other in the Winter War of December 2011. He also kept his eye on Pacifica partially due to the likes of Alzeid, King William and Rogal Dorn (whom he'd met when Rogal was NPO's long-time official Diplomat to GATO). Eventually Kubla Khan stepped down as Minister of Finance and Dre4m ran against DarthCyfe in the next set of elections for the position. He barely won the election in the last few hours of the election by only a couple of votes. He served as MoF for two consecutive terms before stepping down and declining to run again. Dre4mwe4ver is currently fighting MHA in the Winter War. On January 16, 2012 Dre4m and Rogal announced the Dre4myRogal <3 accords, a lulzy between the two because of Dan100's joking declaration of war against Rogal on the GATO forums. Government Positions *Minister of Foreign Affairs *Minister of Finance *Member of the 36th Congress *Member of the 37th Congress Ribbons Below are Dre4mwe4ver's GATO Medals and Ribbons. * - The Silver Star * - Order of the Phalanx * - Legion of Merit * - Bronze Star * - Radioactive Ribbon * - Silver Laurel Award * - Congress * - Minister of Finance * - High Court Justice * - Deputy Minister of Finance * - IAA Defense Campaign * - ODN Allied Exchange Ribbon War History Dre4mwe4ver has participated in 3 wars during his tenure playing Cyber Nations: *IAA Defense Campaign - as a member of GATO *Winter War - as a member of GATO *Dave War - as a member of GATO Treaties *Dre4myRogal <3 accords with Rogal Dorn *The I Have A Dre4m Accords with the Screaming Red Asses *Blood Brothers Pact with King William, President Gunn (aka Nascar) * The Ass Accords with Smurthwaite Category:Individuals Category:Member of Screaming Red Asses Category:Former member of Global Alliance and Treaty Organization Category:PB-NpO War veteran Category:Grudge War veteran Category:Dave War veteran